1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and, more particularly, to a fin field effect transistor (FET) and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device includes an integrated circuit that consists of MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) FETs. As the size and design rule of the semiconductor device becomes gradually small, the scale down of the MOSFETs is also being accelerated. A decrease in the size of the MOSFETs may cause a short channel effect and thus, the operating characteristic of the semiconductor device may deteriorate. Thus, various methods are being studied to form a semiconductor device having excellent performance while overcoming a limit following a high degree of integration of the semiconductor device.